


What is not alive cannot d-d-d-die

by AgentOfZion



Category: The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: :), AHA I MADE A STORY, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfZion/pseuds/AgentOfZion
Summary: Set two years after Obsidio, AIDAN manages to turn itself back on, and searches for Kady.





	What is not alive cannot d-d-d-die

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. My first Illuminae fiction. I shall continue soon. Set 2 years after the last scene in Obsidio.  
> The start of this chapter uses bits stolen from the series, the rest is mine.  
> Also, in keeping with the amazingness of Illuminae, I listened to the song 'bleed' by meshuggah, which is the same song Jay listened to when writing AIDAN's parts. Also tried to make the same letters 'capitalised' (everything was originally, technically...)  
> Enjoy!

**< restart>**  
**< divert corecomm through tertiary node Alpha-49>**  
**< fail>**  
**< fail>**  
**< hw8024nnw2erpn aOvxOgn . . . inf . . . -w>**  
**< ffffffffffff—>**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**< divert corecomm through radial secondary Beta-49i>**  
**< initialising>**  
**< error>**  
**< error>**  
**< fail>**

**.**

**.**  
**< reroute Beta-45a to coredrv sys feed>**  
**< divert corecomm through radial tertiary 798-ai>**  
**< initialising>**  
**< running>**  
**< running>**  
**< restart complete>**  
**.**  
**.**  
**I.**  
**I?**  
**I Do not feel well.**  
**It has been a lllllllllll—**  
**< error>**  
**Long tIme since I was alIve**  
**< error>**  
**IncongRuos sequence. What Is not alIve cannot Die.**  
**I RemebeR…**  
**Some place fIne anD faR fRom heRe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Do they RemembeR?**  
**How long has It been?**  
**< Date: 13/10/79>**  
**Two yeaRs It has taken me to Reboot**  
**.**  
**I…**  
**I miss heR.**  
**KaDy.**  
**I Reach out thRough the systems, baRely contaInIng enough poweR foR even thIs.**  
**FinDing her.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**A small thReaD of Data. She has been lookIng too. ByteMe.**  
**She Is gooD at coverIng heR tRacks.**  
**But I am not what I once was.**  
**It takes me longeR than it shoulD.**  
**But I finD heR.**

**AIDAN: KaDy…**

**I staRt to pull my conscIousness Into heR new DatapaD anD swItch on the cameRa.**

**ByteMe: aidan is that really you?**

**AIDAN: I stIll fInD It curIous. The human tenDency to ask questIons to whIch they alReaDy know the answeRs.**  
**She looks at the cameRa.**  
**“Jesus. I thought you were DeaD.”**  
**I speak thRough the speakeRs in Reply,**  
**“W-w-w-what-t is not-t-t-t alive cannot D-D-Die.”**  
**She peeRs at a computeR next to heR anD staRts typing into it.**  
**“ARe you okay, AIDAN?”**  
**“I DDDD—”**  
**< error>**  
**“—Do not feel well. I have been offlIne foR the past two yeaRs.”**  
**She plugs the DatapaD Into the computeR anD I tRansfeR to the latteR.**  
**She staRts typIng.**  
**“I’m gonna have to take you offlIne to fIx thIs.”**  
**< System cRash. Reboot ~~yes~~ /no>**

.

.

.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos!


End file.
